


crave

by secondbutton



Series: Aelia Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondbutton/pseuds/secondbutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this moment there were no evil darkspawn magisters calling for her death, no red lyrium threatening to corrupt the world, no expectations of being able to do the impossible. In this moment there was just the man she loved and the way he made her feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crave

She steered her hart through Skyhold’s gates, feeling lighter than she had in weeks. Cullen greeted her, armor glinting in the afternoon sun. He had a slight smile on his face and she returned it with a bright one of her own. She took the hand he stretched out to her and squeezed it tightly as she dismounted. As soon as she had solid footing, she wrapped her arms around him. He returned the embrace, and she felt him press a soft kiss into her hair. His arms enveloped her and she pressed her face into the fur on his shoulders, a heavy weight lifting off of her frame. She reveled in the feeling. Despite their penchant for kisses on the battlement, she knew that Cullen was a private man, and not always prone to showing his affection so blatantly, especially not in public.  
  
“I was hoping we might speak privately,” he whispered into her ear.  
  
“Of course,” she stepped back from him. “Accompany me to my quarters?”  
  
He nodded and fell into step next to her as she headed for the main hall.

“How was your trip to Emprise du Lion?”  
  
“I’ll be writing a full report some time this evening I imagine, but honestly it was rather exhausting.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Nothing I couldn’t handle of course, but I learned that red lyrium and giants is a terribly uncomfortable mix.”  
  
“Is everyone safe? Are you alright?” Concern filled his voice.  
  
“There weren’t any serious injuries, thank the Creators. But I really am glad to be back to Skyhold."  
  
He smiled at her, amber eyes shining. “As am I.”  
  
They reached the door to her quarters without anyone demanding their attention. She crossed into her hallway first, and Cullen closed the door behind her.  
  
“Now what did you want to speak--”  
  
A firm grip on her elbow pulled her back toward the door. Her mind raced, wondering if somehow an assassin had made their way into her quarters in an attempt to kill her. She started to reach for the blades on her back before she realized it was just Cullen’s hips and hands that had her pinned against the door. His lips pressed onto hers and she let her previous worry roll off of her. He nipped at her bottom lip while his hands wandered from her breasts to her hips before settling to cup her arse. He pulled away from her after a few moments, his breath as unsteady as hers.  
  
“Maker, but I have been craving you for weeks."  
  
His hands cupped her face and he kissed her forehead before returning his attentions back to her lips. His tongue delved into her mouth and she returned his ardor equally, her own tongue tangling with his, hands curling into his hair. His lips moved to her neck, focusing on the spot where her jaw and ear connected. Hands clutched at her leather coat before tugging it off her shoulders and blindly attempting to undo the buckles holding her mail together. Failing that, he then tried to get her to shimmy out of her trousers. She pulled away, bemused laughter spilling easily from her lips.  
  
“I’ve missed you dearly too, Cullen, but there’s a bed not ten meters away from us.”  
  
She caught a glimpse of the faint blush painting his cheeks before he hid his face against the crook of her neck.  
  
“I apologize. You just make me feel like a green recruit at times.” She stroked her hands soothingly through his hair and peppered his cheek with swift kisses.  
  
“I rather doubt that a green recruit can do with his tongue what you can.”  
  
His chuckles tickled the lobe of her ear, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
“Shall I remind you of what exactly my tongue can do, then?”  
  
The deep rumble of his voice caused a flood of warmth in her core. She tugged at his hand, urging him to follow her up the steps to her room.  
  
“Bed. Now.”  
  
They stripped quickly upon reaching the landing of her room, and not for the first time she cursed the multitude of buckles holding her armor together. Once she got down to her smallclothes she lied on the bed, watching as Cullen removed all his layers. The late afternoon sun bathed him in light. Mesmerized, she observed the way his muscles rippled under his skin as he moved. Creators, but he really was handsome. And all hers.  
  
He joined her on the bed, his arms caging her in. She shook her head though, and gestured that he lie down. She straddled his hips once he got settled, her core resting on his growing hardness. He gripped her hips and rolled his groin against hers, his erection pressing delightfully against her clit. His name left her lips on a soft gasp. She looked down at him and was greeted by a wicked smirk.  
  
“I’ve imagined you saying my name like that every night since you left.”  
  
She leaned down, pressing her whole body against his. She ground her hips against his, seeking that blissful friction.  
  
“Oh? Tell me Cullen, did you touch yourself and imagine it was my hand as well?” She punctuated her question with a particularly long roll of her hips.  
  
“ _Yes._ ”  
  
Her lips hovered over his ear. “Show me.”  
  
She sat up and scooted back so that she was straddling his thighs instead of his hips. Her hands pulled at his smallclothes and he lifted his hips so she could remove them. She gestured at the drawers next to the head of the bed and he reached in and pulled out a bottle of oil. An encouraging nod had him uncorking the bottle and slathering his length.  
  
“Show me how much you missed me, Cullen.”  
  
He started slowly as first, gripping just the head and running his thumb over the crown. Eventually he progressed into stroking the full length, groans tumbling from his mouth as he twisted his wrist. She watched, once again mesmerized, the slick way his hand traveled up and down, the furrow in his brow, the sweat beading on his lip.  
  
“What did you think about when I was gone?”  
  
“I thought about…” His words were stilted as his hand never stuttered in its pace. “I imagined you kneeling in front of me, naked… with your lips wrapped around my cock. The rouge of your lips smeared against my skin… and you looked me in the eye as my head pressed against the back of your throat.”  
  
His voice sent heat through her body, and the knowledge that it was images of her that kept him company at night made her swell with pride.  
  
“Do you want me to do that now?”  
  
“Maker, _yes_.”  
  
She shifted so that she was in between his legs and replaced his hand with hers. She followed the same trail he had laid and slowly pumped his length, making sure that she added the twist in her wrist. She leaned down and took him in his mouth, starting with just the head. Her tongue flicked against the underside of his cock, knowing that there was a bundle of nerves there that drove him wild. She drew nonsensical figures on his skin with her tongue while her hand alternated between squeezing and pumping. Before long he had the sheets in a vice grip, groans tumbling freely from his lips.  
  
She removed her hand from his length and took him in as far as she could. Her nails traced the bones of his pelvis, causing the soft hairs there to stand on end in excitement. She looked up and caught his eyes, just as he had fantasized, as the head of his cock reached the back of her throat. She swallowed, the muscles of her throat tightening around his length. He let out another groan, his head falling back against the pillows in bliss. She slid her tongue up and down his cock in quick succession, making sure that the muscles in her throat maintained the same rhythm. Her name fell from his lips again and again, breathy and strained.  
  
Despite having the ability to close the holes in the sky, she never felt as powerful as she did when she had his cock in her mouth.  
  
She slowed, retreating to his head once again to catch her breath.  
  
“Aelia…” He looked down at her again, love shining in his amber eyes. “You are absolutely magnificent.”  
  
She smiled before crawling up his body to kiss him. His hands traveled across her skin and her tongue pushed past his lips. One hand cupped a breast and pinched her nipple, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body. His other hand found its way between their bodies and her legs. He slipped her smallclothes past her hips and she shifted to remove them completely. She shuddered into their kiss and pushed her core against his hand. He slipped two fingers into her as the heel of his palm grinded against her clit. A ragged moan escaped from her mouth into his. His fingers found that spot inside her and pressed against it relentlessly, causing her hips to buck uncontrollably. She buried her face against his neck, muttering curses and groaning erratically. He pulled his fingers out and rubbed her clit and the friction had her coming instantly. Her spine arched and her whole body tensed as she gave into the pleasure of his hand.  
  
By the time the waves of orgasm released her, Cullen was pressing his cock inside her. She rolled her hips and let gravity do the work as she impaled herself on him.  
  
“You feel so good, love, so wet for me.”  
  
“Even better than your fantasies?” She huffed, short of breath.  
  
“Always.”  
  
No more words passed between them as rested her weight on her hands and lifted her hips, directing the rhythm of their bodies. He settled his hands on her hips but let her take the rein and enjoyed the view of her bouncing breasts and the junction of their bodies. They lost themselves in the sounds of slapping skin, in the sensations coursing through their blood. He filled her completely, and every movement of her hips had his cock pressing against the spot deep inside her, adding to the pleasure coiling in her belly. The intensity of their lovemaking and the love she held for this man threatened to overwhelm her, and she willfully submitted herself, concentrating on nothing else but Cullen. In this moment there were no evil darkspawn magisters calling for her death, no red lyrium threatening to corrupt the world, no expectations of being able to do the impossible. In this moment there was just the man she loved and the way he made her feel.  
  
She adjusted the angle of her body so that he sank even deeper into her. The wiry hair between his legs brushed against her clit, but it wasn’t enough. She needed--She needed--  
  
“Cullen, _please_ , I’m so close.”  
  
His fingers brushed against her clit, rubbing in circles. She came apart and bucked her hips uncontrollably, feeling a rush of wetness envelop his cock. He didn’t stop his attentions on her clit even as she came, and the double assault on her core extended her orgasm, ripping loud exclamations of his name from her throat.  
  
She fell against his chest afterwards, limp and thoroughly satisfied. He gripped her arse as he chased his own release, his thrusts short but deep. It wasn’t long before his hips lost their rhythm and he growled against her ear.  
  
“I’m almost there, love. I want to come in your mouth.”  
  
She shifted so that she was between his legs again and took him deep in her mouth, her tongue sliding across his cock. A hand aided her efforts, and before long he was bucking into her lips, hot spurts of his come splashing against the back of her throat. She swiped her tongue against his skin for good measure and released him. She made her way up the bed and kissed him sweetly. His heart pounded quickly against the palm she had laid on his chest.  
  
“What a great way to say ‘welcome back.’”  
  
He chuckled and turned his body so that they faced each other. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in tight.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
She smiled at him, happiness flooding through her body. Her hand moved from his chest to cup his cheek and her thumb brushed against the stubble on his face.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
He rested his chin above her head, his hands mindlessly caressing her back.  
  
“Give me an hour and I’ll tell you about another fantasy that helped me through your absence.”  
  
It was her turn to laugh now.  
  
“You are absolutely insatiable.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write a cullen masturbation scene for weeks now, and i felt that this way would be the most fun for everyone. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
